1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network relay device, a network connection confirmation method, and a network. In particular, it relates to a network relay device, a network connection confirmation method, and a network using an Ethernet OAM continuity check function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ethernet developed as a local area network (LAN) technology is also used for wide area networks. The use of LANs in the wide area networks requires the stability of communications. Accordingly, an Ethernet operation, administration and maintenance (OAM) function has been specified in ITU-T Y. 1731 and IEEE802.1ag.
Conventionally, a network administration system is known that, in a network topology formed by Ethernet connecting a plurality of nodes, collects, from each of the plural nodes, received result information based on a continuity check (herein, referred to as “CC”) that is connection confirmation information transmitted or received by each of the plural nodes, VLAN setting information, and port MAC information, to create a network topology.
With the above function, this network administration system allows the use of only information of the plural nodes each connected in the network, to create network topology information.
Refer to JP-A-2008-244689, for example.
With large scale network construction, however, the network administration system disclosed by JP-A-2008-244689 is increased in the number of other nodes transmitting a CC to a node. In the above network administration system, CCs received by a node are software processed in a central control unit provided at that node. The load of that central control unit is therefore increased with the number of CCs received by that node. This may interfere with operation of that central control unit.